In a World of Fear
by Graelyn Rose
Summary: Trunks and Pan get sent to another dimension where everything goes wrong. People who they thought they could trust turn against them. Can they ever escape? Will they make it back to their world alive? Please review!
1. Disappearance

In a World of Fear  
  
Disclaimer: Ok.......I think everybody knows that I don't own DBZ or DBGT. ::mutters:: even though I wish I did..... DBZ and DBGT were created by Akira Toriyama. The only thing I do own is the story line. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trunks: 22 Pan: 16 Goten: 21 A.U. Trunks: 27 And I don't feel like listing the rest of the ages.....gomen..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Disappearance  
  
"Kame.....hame....ha!" yelled Goten sending a blast towards Vegeta. He failed miserably.  
  
"That was weak, Goten," Trunks stated. All of a sudden, a ki blast come flying towards him. He was caught of Guard and hit. He turned and glared at the person floating behind him.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Trunks complained.  
  
"You let your guard down, Boxer Boy," Pan argued.  
  
"Do not ever let your guard fall when you're fighting, Boy!" Vegeta reprimanded his son.  
  
"This is a conspiracy! Everyone is plotting against me!" Trunks said.  
  
"It's called sparring. You should try it sometime," Pan shot back.  
  
"So....you want to spar, do you?" Trunks said smirking with an evil glint in his eyes. He charged at her with all his might, and they both went falling over a cliff. They went crashing into the ocean below. All of a sudden, a strong current pulled them deeper into the depths of the sea. Then everything turned to black.  
  
When Trunks and Pan did not resurface after three minutes, Goten started to worry. "Where are they?" he asked Vegeta.  
  
"I cant feel their kis." Vegeta said becoming tense.  
  
"Wha! What do you mean you can't feel their kis!?" Goten cried.  
  
"Just what I said, Brat!"  
  
"Does that mean....mean that the they're..."  
  
"Don't even think that! They are two of the most strongest beings on this planet!"  
  
"That's it! I'm gonna go look for them," Goten said jumping off the cliff into the water. He resurfaced after awhile. "They're not down there."  
  
"What do you mean they are not down there!"  
  
"It's like they disappeared off the face of the planet, but that's impossible, isn't it?" 


	2. An Alternate Dimension

In a World of Fear  
  
Disclaimer: Hiya. As i am obviously not Akira Toriyama, I do not own DBZ/DBGT...... unfortunately.... ::mutters:: but I will find a way...I will, I tell you. ::gets dragged away by Trunks:: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages:  
  
Trunks: 22  
  
Pan: 16  
  
A.U. Trunks: 27  
  
Again, I'm not listing the rest of the ages..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: An Alternate Dimension  
  
"...an.... Pan, wake up," Trunks said. "Please, wake up."  
  
"...Mmm...." Pan mumbled as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Trunks... what happened?"  
  
"I remember the both of us barreling over a cliff and crashing into the ocean, then we were both pulled deeper by some strong gravitational pull. Then, I woke up next to you..." he said trailing off. That's when they noticed how close they actually were. Trunks had pulled Pan into his lap, cradling her in his arms. Their faces were just inches away from each others. They both started to blush slightly, and after a few minutes of extremely uncomfortable silence, they broke away from each other.  
  
'Why is my heart beating so fast? Why was Trunks looking at me like that? Was he really that worried about me?' Pan smiled. 'He looks so cute when he's worried... wait? What am I thinking? I just used Trunks and cute in the same sentence!!' Pan thought.  
  
'But, he is kinda cute,' said a voice in her head.  
  
'What?! He can't be cute! He's one of my best friends!'  
  
'Yeah... the friend that has been your first and only crush.'  
  
'But, I got over that!'  
  
'Sure you did. Just keep telling yourself that.'  
  
'What?! But... oh for all the things that are holy! I'm having a conversation with the voices in my head! Oh now I'm talking to myself.'  
  
Trunks was thinking similar thoughts and looked over at her. Then, he just stared at her having her little episode. She looked so confused and scared, like an innocent child in a corrupted world. He couldn't help but genuinely smile. When Pan broke her train of thought, she looked up and saw Trunks smiling at her.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Pan asked in a panicked tone. Trunks chuckled at her reaction, and reached out to ruffle her hair.  
  
"No, you don't," he replied.  
  
"Trunks..." Pan started quietly. "This place doesn't feel right. It feels hateful, vengeful, and just simply evil.  
  
"Pan-chan," Trunks said.  
  
"I want to leave, to go home," she answered. "But, I don't think we're in our world anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Try to search for familiar kis," Pan told him. He did so, and after, he looked at her again.  
  
"I can recognize the ki signatures, but they feel different somehow, and..." Trunks said trailing off again. Pan stood up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to explore," she said in a matter-of-factly voice. "So, are you coming or not?"  
  
"Right behind you," Trunks answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this story. I know that the chapters are really short, but they somewhat longer in later chapters. Thanks for taking the time to read this. And a special thanks to VegetaGirl101 and KittenAngel1403 for being my first two reviewers! ^_^ ::hugs them both::  
~~Grae-chan~~ 


	3. Allies or Enemies

In a World of Fear  
  
Disclaimer: I'm still not Akira Toriyama, so I still don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 22  
  
Pan: 16  
  
AU Trunks: 27 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Allies or Enemies  
  
West Capital City...  
  
"This place looks eerie," Trunks said when they arrived in the city. All Pan could do was nod. Suddenly, a gun shot rang out followed by an echo of angry voices. Pan jumped into Trunks' arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Pan, are you okay?" Trunks asked looking down at her. Pan managed to let a whimper escape her throat. Trunks smirked at her reaction; it was time to tease her. "Since when was Pan afraid of a little gun shot?"  
  
Pan looked up with a playful glare and smirk plastered on her face and smacked him on the head.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked feigning innocence.  
  
"You where making fun of me," she replied, then with her gaze turning serious, "What caused the gunshot though?"  
  
"I don't know, but let's go find out," he said turning to where the sound came from. They found themselves in an alleyway.  
  
"Kuso!" shouted a voice. In one of the dark shadows sat a wounded Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta?" Pan questioned. Vegeta looked up and stared at her. Then, slowly, his gaze turned into a glare.  
  
"Who are you, girl? How do you know my name?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"My name's Pan," she stated. Vegeta's eyes went wide when she said her name.  
  
"Pan? As in Pan Son?" Vegeta interrogated.  
  
"No," Pan said sarcastically. "My name is Pan Briefs. I'm sixteen years old and I'm carrying his child," she finished pointing to Trunks. Vegeta looked at Trunks and glared again.  
  
"Hehe...he..he..." Trunks laughed nervously. "She loves to play with peoples minds. She has such a wild imagination."  
  
"What are you doing hanging around a Son spawn?" Vegeta asked harshly.  
  
"What? Why wouldn't I be hanging around with Pan? She's my friend," Trunks questioned.  
  
"No son of mine is friends with a Son brat!" he said angrily shooting a Ki blast in Pan's direction. Before Pan could react, the blast hit her and sent her flying into a concrete wall.  
  
"Pan!!" Trunks exclaimed running over to her side.  
  
"Have you forgotten your upbringing, Boy? The Sons are our sworn enemies. You can't have any feelings for this girl! I forbid it! I'll kill her right now!"  
  
"I am not your son!!" Trunks yelled interrupting his 'fathers' rant. "My father would never say that about Pan and really mean it!"  
  
"I don't know who you think you are, but you will obey me!"  
  
"We don't have to listen to you! We're not from this time and dimension!" Pan yelled out.  
  
"What?!" Trunks and Vegeta both yelled obviously confused at Pan's statement.  
  
"Trunks, didn't you feel the Ki's here? They are different from the one's in our world. And, Vegeta, cant' you feel that there are two Trunks according to their Ki's," Pan said trying to prove a point. Vegeta and Trunks blinked at this revelation.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right you know," Vegeta said. Trunks remembered what she had said when they first got there. All he could do was nod. Vegeta got up and started to fly towards Capsule Corps.  
  
"Are you brats coming or not?" he questioned. Pan and Trunks stared at each other for a second.  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" Pan whispered leaning towards Trunks.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to just follow him," Trunks answered.  
  
"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt YOU to follow him." Pan retaliated looking towards the ground. Trunks looked at her, then put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to make their eyes meet.  
  
"I'll protect you," he said looking at her sincerely. "I promise."  
  
"Thank you," Pan smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had to go to New York for a wedding. And i probably won't be able to update this weekend coming up either. I'm going to Hershey Park with the school's music department. Please be patient. And I got another reviewer!!!! YAY!!! Thanks for reviewing Tokyobabe2040 and Chia!! I love your story so far!!! If anyone may be reading this right now, I'd like to recommend Tokyobabe2040's story: True thoughts and Desires. 


	4. Deception?

In a World of Fear  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Akira Toriyama's creations!!! How many times do I have to type that!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 22  
  
Pan: 16  
  
AU Trunks: 27 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Deception?  
  
Capsule Corps....  
  
Vegeta opened the front door to the dome-shaped house. He then turned and motioned to them to come in. The two companions stepped forward cautiously.  
  
"Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of....Trunks," Vegeta said while he smirked at Pan. Pan hmpfed, turned her head, and crossed her arms in response.  
  
"Leave her alone. If anyone in this house lays an offensive hand on her, I will attack and kill whomever that person may be," Trunks said defensively.  
  
"You can try, Boy. But, I won't guarantee you'll succeed in doing so," Vegeta shot back.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta! You're alive!" Bulma ran in and hugged her mate. Then, she noticed the two guests standing in the hallway looking very uncomfortable and confused. When the two people saw Bulma staring at them, the girl inched closer to the boy and slipped her small hand into his. She was obviously the most uncomfortable out of everyone in the room.  
  
"Hello." Bulma said breaking the silence. "Who are you two?"  
  
"I'm Trunks. I am your would-be son from an alternate dimension," he answered stepping forward.  
  
"I knew you weren't my son from this world. Call it mother's intuition if you'd like," Bulma said. "And who is this?" At her question, Pan tightened her grip on Trunks' hand.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid, Pan-chan," Trunks encouraged her. "I'm right here. I'll always be here for you."  
  
Still holding Trunks' hand, the girl answered, "My name is Pan Son." As she finished, Bulma jumped back and gasped. Pan looked towards the ground because of her reaction.  
  
"She's a Son?" Bulma whispered to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded. "You're Gohan and Videl's daughter," she stated more then questioned. Her eyes became teary. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Oh, you're so beautiful. Isn't she beautiful? Can I hug you?"  
  
"Ano...er...okay," Pan stammered a bit shocked and blushing from Bulma's outburst. "You do know that I'm not the Pan from this world, right?" Pan asked regaining her composure.  
  
"Yes, but..." Bulma looked at her.  
  
"I understand," Pan said quietly while hugging her back. Vegeta had walked away to the gravity room with a scowl on his face.  
  
"I miss them so much," Bulma said.  
  
"What?" Pan and Trunks asked in unison.  
  
"Let me tell you the story of how our lives came to be like this," Bulma began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ::cowers from the glares:: Gomen nasai minna-san!! I'm really, really sorry for not updating in so long. I've been really busy. And then there's also the fact that my sister's won't let me get on the computer... I beg of you're forgiveness!! And please review!!  
  
I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Tokyobabe2040: I love you, too! ^_^ And I'm not scared....yet...hehe  
  
E.A. Mango: Yay!! You finally registered! Thank for reviewing. Luv ya and tell Tiki i said hi!  
  
Goten's Guardian Angel  
  
MeerKat: I can't believe i actually got someone hooked a story!! YAY!!  
  
Ann: and i got you addicted! Wow! ^_^  
  
Jezika: might be a war....who knows? ::shrugs::  
  
.  
  
chibi playing with fire  
  
ladybugg: I'll check out your story. I can't wait to read it! ^_~  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	5. The Story

In a World of Fear  
  
Disclaimer: I think you already know that I don't own any kind of anime.....yet. ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 22  
  
Pan: 16  
  
A.U. Trunks: 27  
  
In the flashback:  
  
Trunks(12), Goten(11), Pan(6), Bra(7), Marron(9), and I'll leave it at that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: The Story  
  
Flashback...  
  
"...17,18, 19, 20! Ready or not, here I come!" Goten yelled. Trunks, Marron, Bra, Pan, and he were playing hide and seek tag. Goten heard a rustle in the bushes. He turned top see Trunks bolting to the tree that they named base. Goten was going to run after him but decided not to since he heard someone else dash behind him. He saw that it was Pan. He smiled deviously.  
  
"Hi, Panny," he said. "I'm gonna get you." He ran after her. Pan shrieked with laughter.  
  
"Panny! Over here!" Trunks called to her. He was hanging off of a tree branch by his legs. Pan ran to him with Goten close behind. She grabbed Trunks' hands. He flipped her onto the branch with him and slipped his arm around her waist making her fall backwards into his chest.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Life's not fair," Trunks shot back with a giggling Pan in his arms.  
  
"He's right you know."  
  
Goten turned around to see Marron and Bra leaning against the tree.  
  
"Ahh! You distracted me! This was all a part of your plot, wasn't it?" Goten screamed.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," replied Trunks.  
  
"You guys have ten seconds before you have to get off the base. I'll be waiting."  
  
"You can't just stand there! That's not fair!" Trunks complained.  
  
"Life's not fair, Trunks. Life's not fair," Goten repeated and made Trunks growl. By that time, Marron and Bra had already ran away.  
  
"Why didn't you go after them?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Because I want the satisfaction of tagging one of you since you... jumped into a pile of banana juice!" Goten yelled. (A/N: Are you happy Talia? I put it in! LOL!) There was a moment of silence before Pan attempted to stifle a giggle and Trunks asked,  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Uh...I mean...You two seem to be teaming up against me," he yelled. "By the way, your times just about up."  
  
Trunks frowned and looked for a way to escape. He decided to jump to another branch and jump down from there.  
  
"Pan, hold on," he told her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he jumped. It didn't take long for Goten to catch up with them.  
  
"Pan, we have to split up!" Trunks whispered. The young girl just nodded into his shoulder. He loosened his grip on her and let her fall. She ran one way, and ran the other. Goten started to follow Pan because he knew that she was the slowest runner due to her age. Trunks noticed this and ran towards the both of them. Just before Goten tagged her, Trunks dove, encircled Pan with his arms, and rolled her out of 'harms' way.  
  
Inside...  
  
"I beat you, Vegeta. Why can't you accept that?" Goku asked.  
  
"The Saiya-jin prince does not lose to anyone!" Vegeta grunted.  
  
"...But me," Goku added. Vegeta grunted yet again and walked outside to the patio.  
  
"Don't they look cute together?" Bulma said referring to the children.  
  
"Especially Pan and Trunks," Videl said.  
  
"Thinking of grandchildren already?" Chichi said grinning at her daughter-in-law.  
  
"What?!" Videl asked feigning shock. Bulma smiled. She couldn/t wait for grandchildren either.  
  
"I will not allow my bloodline to be mixed with his!" Vegeta said overhearing their conversation while he pointed at Goku.  
  
"And why not?" challenged Bulma.  
  
"I don't want Pan around him either," Gohan said. "They're getting too close."  
  
"I think they'd look cute together," Goku added.  
  
"I just think we should separate the families for awhile," Gohan suggested.  
  
Bulma, Chichi, and Videl gasped at Gohan's idea. Somehow knowing that they wouldn't be able to argue about the decision, they agreed. They were to live on California in one of Hercule's many estates. The Sons' packed their things in the capsules Bulma demanded them to take. After their car was packed, they said their final goodbyes. Trunks and Goten were saying goodbye to each other while Pan and Bra were latched on to one another in a hug. The adults were doing the same thing.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to miss you guys," Bulma said to Chichi and Videl.  
  
"Yeah, it's not going to be the same without your company and your cooking," Eighteen added looking from Videl to Chichi. The four of them laughed.  
  
"We'll try and stay in touch with you two," Videl said.  
  
"The car's ready, you guys! It's time to go!" Gohan called.  
  
Trunks made his way over to Pan, as Goten did the same to Bra who was talking to Marron. Trunks kneeled in front of the small child.  
  
"I don't want to leave," Pan whispered looking down at the ground. Trunks put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. He saw that she had started to cry.  
  
"Panny, don't cry," Trunks said taking her into an embrace. "We'll see each other again. I promise."  
  
Videl walked over to the two children. "Pan we have to leave now," she choked. She took the raven-hired girl's hand into her own, while Trunks loosened his grip. Her mother began to drag her toward the car. Somehow Pan managed to escape her mother's hold, run up to Trunks, and jumped into his arms.  
  
"I don't want to leave," Pan cried onto his shoulder. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Shhh. It's okay. It will all be okay," Trunks responded. She looked up at him, eyes wide, and he gently kissed her cheek. Gohan made his way over to them. He took Pan into his arms and said goodbye to Trunks. Then, he turned and walked towards the car. As he did so, Pan waved to Trunks, who in return smiled. Then the Sons' got into the car and drove way to the airport and out of their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Graelyn: I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. I didn't know it was going to end up that short. Well, here's the next chapter posted a little early for your enjoyment. ^_^()  
  
Thanks to the following people who bothered to review for the little blob I posted as a chapter:  
  
MeerKat  
  
ladybugg: no, Pan is not dead... she just has other 'duties' at the moment...  
  
AzNLiLSMaLLKirby  
  
chibi playing with fire: I didn't intend to be mean. And I know cliffhangers suck, however it does add to the suspense, ne? 


	6. Reaction

In a World of Fear ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 22  
  
Pan: 16  
  
A.U. Trunks: 27 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Reaction  
  
Present...  
  
Pan sat down looking as if she was about to cry, while Trunks held a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"So that's what happened in our time," Bulma said breaking the silence.  
  
"How could they do that?" Trunks asked. He sat down next to Pan and put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
Pan nodded and said, "I will be."  
  
Just then, A.U. Trunks walked through the door.  
  
"Hey, mom. What's going on?" he asked. Then, he noticed the company they had sitting on the couch. "Who are they, and why does that guy look like me?"  
  
"He's you from an alternate universe. And we're having steak tonight," Bulma answered.  
  
"So, that's what I would look like with long hair," Trunks thought out loud. Pan giggled at his random statement.  
  
"P-P-Pan?!" AU Tunks exclaimed. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not the Pan from this world. I'm from his," Pan said pointing to Trunks. AS soon as she said that his expression turned grim.  
  
"Oh," he sighed.  
  
"Trunks, sweetie, are you okay?" Bulma said with a 'glint' in her eye.  
  
"I miss her," AU Trunks answered barely audible. "Bra hardly remembers her now. They were best friends. Like Goten and I. I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up one day and forget all about them. I don't want that to happen."  
  
"Trunks..." Bulma hinted that he was over doing it.  
  
"But if father ever heard me say that..." AU Trunks sighed cutting off. "I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
"That's really sad," Pan piped up. "Well I guess we should get going. It's really late and we need to find a place to stay." She said.  
  
"Pa..."  
  
"C'mon, Boxer Boy," Pan said while pulling his arm.  
  
"Nonsense. You two are more than welcome to stay here," Bulma said. Pan's facial expression turned into one of confusion and fear as she tightened her grip on Trunks' arm.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid, little one," Bulma cooed. "Oh yeah! Before I forget, Pan...Boxer Boy?"  
  
"..." Pan blushed.  
  
"Okay... let me show you to your rooms."  
  
"Rooms? As in we have to sleep separately?" Pan said not even thinking.  
  
"Oh, you sleep together now?" Bulma said putting an emphasis on sleep as her expression turned cold for a second. "Follow me, you two." They all walked up to the second floor.  
  
"Trunks, this will be your room," Bulma said while opening a door. It was a large guest room with nice furniture. "I'll just let you borrow something from my Trunks to sleep in. Pan, come with me."  
  
"Night, Pan-chan."  
  
"Night, Trunks," Pan mumbled. She left the room to follow Bulma. Pan's room ended up being on the third floor.  
  
"I'll get you something to sleep in," Bulma spoke while turning to walk down the hallway. She came back a few minutes later with a red, silky piece of lingerie that only went down to mid-thigh.  
  
"Go take a shower and change. I'll wash your clothes for you."  
  
Pan did as she was told, and went to lay in the bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Graelyn: I'm so sorry i haven't posted in such a long time. Life's been really hectic... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for all those who reviewed:  
  
Pan-Son-forever  
  
Jinx  
  
ladybugg: ::answers innocently:: the grown-ups are mean because it works with the story? Uh... yeah that sounds good.... ::sweatdrop::  
  
Tokyobabe2040 and Chia: i'm sorry for not updating in awhile. Did your computer really break into a million pieces. That's horrible. I'd most likely suffer a mental breakdown if that happened to me. And i also know what it's like falling asleep on the keyboard. I've down that many times....::thinks:: maybe you and i should get more sleep.....  
  
lulu 


	7. Aggression

In a World of Fear  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gomen nasai!!!! *ducks and hides* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 22  
  
Pan: 16  
  
A.U. Trunks: 27 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Aggression  
  
Pan was watching the shadows dance upon the wall when suddenly, she saw something move quickly out of the corner of her eye. She turned around quickly and felt a pillow being pressed upon her head suffocating her slowly. Pan tried to fight back, but the force was too strong. Just as she was about to black out, force behind the pillow disappeared. After she regained her breath the raven-haired girl stood up on shaky legs and managed to get to the stairs leading down to the second level. She stepped onto the first step, then slipped on the freshly waxed platform and tumbled down the rest of the stairwell. The teen soon made contact with the floor of the second level and laid there in a heap for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Trunks..." Pan whimpered. She succeeded in standing up with help from the wall. After finishing that feat, she dragged herself to Trunks' door. Pan was about to knock on his door, when it opened. She looked up and found herself staring up at his face.  
  
"Pan? Are you okay?" Trunks queried. Pan felt tears sting her eyes as she launched himself into his chest. "Pan, what's wrong?" the lavender- hired man asked, worry clearly evident in his voice.  
  
Pan remained silent as her sobs shook her small figure. Trunks picked her up and carried her into his room closing the door behind him. He made his way towards his bed and gently laid her down. It was then that he noticed her attire.  
  
'What the hell is she wearing?' Trunks thought as a blush crept up onto his cheeks. Pan felt his eyes roam over her body until their eyes met. Pan started to blush as well noticing his lack of clothing as well as hers. He was standing in front of her with nothing but his boxers on. Trunks sat down on the edge of the bed next to Pan and softly stroked her hair.  
  
"Pan-chan, what's wrong?" he asked the girl a second time.  
  
"Someone tried to kill me," she said quietly.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I get suffocated by a pillow, and you're asking me if I'm sure it happened? They waxed the staircase so I would fall, too. You believe me, don't you?" She looked into eyes with fear and pleading in her gaze.  
  
"Of course," he answered. He laid down next to her, pulled the covers around the both of them, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Pan-chan," Trunks said as he kissed her forehead. In response, she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Trunks! It's time to wake up!" Bulma called.  
  
"Okay," he said opening his eyes.  
  
"There's breakfast downstairs on the table. I'll go wake Pan up," she responded. He heard her footsteps go up the stairs to the third floor when he suddenly remembered Pan was sleeping beside him. This revelation hit him like a bucket of cold water and fully awakened him. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and stop in front of his door. Then, slowly, the doorknob began to turn and the door opened revealing a confused and angry Bulma.  
  
"Your little friend isn't...in...her," Bulma slowed down as she saw Pan wrapped in Trunks' arms. Her face scrunched up into a scowl. "What is going on here?" Bulma asked venomously. Then, Pan woke up and yawned and stretched. She saw Bulma, looked back at Trunks, and gasped.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Pan said obviously shocked by the situation.  
  
"I'm supposed to believe that after I find you pressed together, both of you in each other's arms, Trunks wearing only boxers and you wearing skimpy lingerie!" she yelled.  
  
"The lingerie you gave me to wear," Pan mumbled.  
  
"Don't try to lay the blame on me, young lady. I wasn't the sixteen year old girl who sneaked into a twenty-two year old man's room in the middle of the night to SLEEP with him!"  
  
"Exactly!" Pan yelled. "I slept with him next to me, but we didn't do anything else!"  
  
"She's telling the truth!" Trunks argued. "We didn't have...we didn't do what you're implying."  
  
"There's breakfast downstairs on the table. Go eat. I'm going out for awhile," Bulma said. She walked out and slammed the door shut.  
  
"I think she hates me," Pan said.  
  
"No, she doesn't. Just give her time," Trunks said hugging her.  
  
"Trunks, we don't belong in this world, and from what Vegeta said, something must've happened between our families." Trunks nodded.  
  
"By the way, what ARE you wearing?" Trunks asked. She blushed while he smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to....  
  
Tokyobabe2040 and Chia: You can still get on the comp, ne? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
frying pan  
  
chibi playing with fire: Your brothers did what?! Eeeek. Bulma gave Pan lingerie because it works with the story. I dunno.  
  
P*A*N28  
  
chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan  
  
ladybugg: i'm sorry the update's so late. Meep. 


	8. Separation

In a World of Fear  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this story. I also own the name Serori, so no stealing! It's my Saiya-jin name. I gave it to Pan temporarily.  
  
A/N: I love you guys...please don't hurt me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 22  
  
Pan: 16  
  
AU Trunks: 27  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Separation  
  
In the city...  
  
"That breakfast was good, wasn't it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't poisoned?" Pan questioned. He glared down at her, and she couldn't help but giggle. "So where are we headed to?"  
  
"The mall, I guess."  
  
Pan twitched at those words. Trunks noticed and looked down.  
  
"Come on, Pan. I'm not Bra. I'm not going to drag you into any boutiques or stores like that." Pan whimpered. "Pan-chan..."  
  
"I get to pick the first store." Pan answered quietly.  
  
"Okay, Serori-chan," Trunks said in a soft voice while continuing to walk. Pan came to a halt and blushed.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. What did I call you?" he answered the question with a question.  
  
"I believe you called me 'Serori-chan,'" Pan told him.  
  
"Did I really?"  
  
"You haven't called me that since I was eight," Pan smiled.  
  
"Good memories," Trunks said. Pan laughed. "Hey, how about getting some ice cream," he said pointing across the street top an ice cream parlor.  
  
Pan nodded her approval as he draped his arm over her shoulders and walked across the street. As soon as they were almost in the middle of the road, a car seemed to appear out of nowhere and raced towards them. Trunks brought Pan close to him, dodged the car, and rolled into oncoming traffic. The oncoming car screeched to a halt missing them by an inch.  
  
"Pan-chan, open your eyes," Trunks cooed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him taking in his scent. The person driving the first car got out and walked towards them. It was A.U. Trunks. He looked down at the two of them and smirked. Pan looked up at him and saw the expression on his face.  
  
"You will die," A.U. Trunks mouthed to Pan. He walked over to them.  
  
"Are you guys alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't see you two crossing," he said holding out his hand.  
  
"Stay away from us!" Pan screamed.  
  
"Pan? He's just trying to help us," Trunks said looking down at her.  
  
"He tried to kill us! He had every intention of running us over!" Pan cried nearing hysterics.  
  
"Pan! What are you talking about?" Trunks asked. "He's letting us stay at his house and is being very kind to us, and now, you accuse him of attempting to kill us?"  
  
"Trunks, he is. You believe me, don't you?" Pan asked gripping his shirt. He looked down at her unbelievingly, and she could feel his disappointment in her. "Please, believe me, Trunks. Please."  
  
"Pan, you're imagining thing. These people go out of their way to help us. They gave us shelter and food, and you accuse him of attempted murder when it was just an accident!"  
  
"Stop yelling at me!"  
  
"I'm not yelling at you. I just want you to see that he is helping us, right?" Trunks asked , looking at the older man.  
  
"Yes," AU Trunks answered.  
  
"Who do you believe? Him or me?"  
  
"Pan, you're acting like a child," Trunks replied.  
  
"Him or me?" she asked a little louder.  
  
"You don't know how ridiculous you sound."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"I believe him, Pan! I believe Trunks because he is making more sense than you are."  
  
Pan fell silent as her eyes grew wide with shock, confusion, and fear.  
  
"Trunks," Pan said quietly, new tears shining in her eyes. She pushed away from him, broke free from his grasp, and ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Pan!" Trunks yelled after her.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She'll be alright," AU Trunks said.  
  
"I hope you're right," Trunks answered. 'You better come back to me alive, Pan-chan.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a dark room...  
  
"Good, they have separated," said a figure.  
  
"Yes, they are now vulnerable, vulnerable to deception. Especially the girl," said a male voice.  
  
"True, she did seem quite...distraught," the first voice laughed.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" said a voice on the computer screen.  
  
"Get her," the male voice smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why didn't you believe me, Trunks?" Pan asked. She looked at her surroundings. She was deep in a forest leaning against a tree looking at a lake. "You promised me that you would always be there for me. Why aren't you here now?"  
  
She was too lost in her thoughts to notice a dark figure advancing on her from behind. It wasn't until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her did she become aware that someone was there. Pan began to struggle against the hold.  
  
"Let go of me! Stop it!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," her captor said.  
  
"Help! Please, somebody help me!"  
  
"It's no use screaming. No one can hear you."  
  
"Trunks!" Pan screamed.  
  
"I'm right here." Pan whipped around, broke the grasp, and saw the person who became her nightmare.  
  
"Oh, Dende. Not you. Not you," Pan pleaded as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh, yes. I'm so evil! Mwhahaha! Review and I'll update.  
  
Thanks to...  
  
Trupan: You'll find out why Bulma's acting mean later on in the story. Or this chapter explains it somewhat. No, it wasn't Vegeta who tried to kill Pan. The update is here, finally! Yay!!  
  
coolkitty2: No please don't be cranky. I luv you to much to make you cranky. Anyways, I'm back and I'm sorry for making you wait. It's true I had a lot of school work, studying for midterms and SATs (which I'm still studying for), having my computer crash...again..., and just being banned from my computer because of grades and such. However, I'm back and I'm alive...I think... yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	9. Crimson Regret and Betrayal

In a World of Fear  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal...However, Final Revolution attack is mine! It belongs to another character of mine and Pan is just borrowing again...  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 22  
  
Pan: 16  
  
AU Trunks: 27  
  
AU Pan: 21  
  
Chapter 9: Crimson Regret and Betrayal  
  
Pan closed her eyes tightly, hoping that it would all turn out to be a dream. However...  
  
"Open your eyes, Pan-chan. I'm real."  
  
Pan started to run away, but was stopped by AU Trunks tackling her to the ground. He flipped her over, sat on her stomach, and held her arms above her head, pinning her down.  
  
"You're a feisty little one, aren't you?" he asked her.  
  
"No, get off me!"  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" AU Trunks said sliding his hands up her sides. "You're a very pretty girl. It's too bad I have to kill you." A Ki ball began to materialize in his hand.  
  
"Please, no!"  
  
"Let's see you dodge from this distance."  
  
Pan closed her eyes waiting for the impact. A second later, she heard a loud bang. She started to scream, and when she felt another pair of arms wrap around her neck, she began to thrash and squirm.  
  
"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's me," Trunks said.  
  
"Baka yarou!" AU Trunks spat.  
  
"Why did you attack her?" Trunks growled at his alternate counterpart.  
  
"Don't you get it? Your little mate their was right. We do want to kill you. It's all the beginning of our plan to make this dimension the dominant one. We have all lied to you! And to thank you for your kindness of believing us, I'm going to give you a present." AU Trunks said.  
  
Trunks charged at him blinded by anger. AU Trunks threw a strong ki blast at Pan, and it shot her in the stomach. As Pan fell to the ground, Trunks' eyes and hair began to flicker. He powered up to Super Saiya-jin, then to SSJ2, and then he broke the barrier going up to Super Saiya-jin 3.  
  
"You just made the biggest mistake of your life," SSJ3 Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Final Fla...huh?" Trunks said as a girl dressed in all black ran in front of AU Trunks.  
  
"You will not kill him!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Pan-chan, it's nice to see you again," AU Trunks said.  
  
"Pan?!" Trunks cried out looking at the goth girl.  
  
"You're surprised. You didn't think you'd ever see the day your little girlfriend would betray you, did you?"  
  
"Y-you're not the Pan I know," Trunks stammered. AU Trunks smirked.  
  
"You shouldn't ever let your guard down," AU Trunks said.  
  
Trunks halted for a second and remembered that Pan had told him the same thing before they entered this crazy world. And that's what led to his downfall.  
  
AU Pan took her sword and thrust it deep into his torso. Pan, who was lying on the ground, looked up at that exact moment. AU Pan began to remove the sword, while Trunks stood there eyes opened wide.  
  
"It's a shame you didn't listen to your girlfriend," AU Pan said as Trunks fell to the ground.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan screamed when she finally found her voice. She crawled over to him.  
  
"Pan-chan, I'm sorry for not believing in you," Trunks coughed. "I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"No! No, it's not! You are not going to die! You promised me you'd never leave me," Pan started to cry.  
  
"P...Pan-chan, aishiteru," Trunks finished as his whole world turned black. His hand that was stroking her hair fell limp by his side.  
  
"Trunks! Trunks-kun, aishiteru," Pan sobbed as she kissed him. She stood up to face her attackers and growled, "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Her eyes began to flash cerulean as a silver aura surrounded her.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" AU Trunks asked. AU Pan looked up at her counterpart in awe. "You lied to me!"  
  
"What? What do you mean I lied to you?!" Pan yelled.  
  
"You told me that you couldn't go Super!"  
  
"How did I know?! I never had anything traumatizing like that happen to me!"  
  
"We agreed to find out everything about these two and annihilate them. We were to make this dimension the dominant one!"  
  
All the while they were fighting, Pan was listening and powering up.  
  
"Final Revolution!" she yelled. AU Trunks and AU Pan dodged it at the last second. Pan growled.  
  
"You bastard! You lied to us!" Pan yelled, then turned to her counterpart and charged at her. "You...You killed him you, bitch. Murderer! Bring him back! Bring him back!" she yelled while silent tears slid down her cheeks. She pummeled her counterpart with unleashed fury.  
  
AU Trunks flew towards Pan knocking her out of the way, into a tree. She landed on top of Trunks. Pan managed to push herself up into a sitting position. She looked down at the body she landed on and shook in more anger and pain.  
  
"Bitch and bastard are such ugly words coming from your mouth," AU Pan said recovering from the onslaught.  
  
"You will be stopped," Pan informed them.  
  
"I highly doubt that," AU Trunks countered. "Come on. It's about time we were leaving."  
  
A portal appeared out of nowhere when AU Pan lifted her arms.  
  
"Ja," she said as she jumped through. "Hope you have fun here."  
  
AU Trunks smirked, "I hope you don't mind if we take your places in your world so we can destroy it!"  
  
Pan was drained of energy so all she could do was watch the portal disappear helplessly.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
ladybugg: because they are a bunch of serial killers... I think... --  
  
Miaka-chan: they don't want to just kill her. The chapter above mentions that they want to be the dominant dimension.  
  
AnimeFruitcakes: they are evil...  
  
coolkitty: I live!!!! Haha! Yeah, school's a pain, but I guess I just have to suffer. Good news...I'm out June 17th! Yes! Freedom! Thanks for sticking by me even tough I don't update all that much anymore.  
  
Trunks' Brat Baby: Did you just say Bulma's a bitch. ROFL!! Haha! That's funny. AU Trunks does care for the Pan in his time, but he'd have no problem hurting the one from the regular timeline. AU Trunks and AU Pan are somewhat together. Trunks and Pan are still figuring out their feelings for one another, but I think after this chapter, they will become clear.  
  
Trupan: I hope you got all the answers you wanted from this chapter.  
  
Spirit Demon: updated!   
  
Candy the Duck: I'm sorry I confused you! 


	10. Intention

In a World of Fear  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to actually wrote this out again.  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 22  
  
Pan: 16  
  
AU Trunks: 27  
  
AU Pan: 21  
  
Chapter 10: Intention  
  
Pan crawled over to Trunks and collapsed beside him. Still in her silver super saiya-jin stage, Pan lifted her hands over Trunks' wound and began to glow, transferring her energy over to him. Pan noticed him stir.  
  
"Trunks, open your eyes," Pan whispered. His eyelids fluttered open revealing perfect blue irises.  
  
"P...Pan-chan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks-kun," she was caught off guard as he leaned up and kissed her. When he was about to pull away, Pan all to happily kissed back forgetting their problems for the time being.  
  
"You were a super saiya-jin," Trunks stated after breaking the kiss. Pan, who was still blushing from the kiss, reddened even more. Then, she remembered why she transformed into a super saiya-jin.  
  
"Ano...Trunks! They went to our dimension! They're going to kill them!" Pan panicked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks questioned.  
  
"I...I tried to stop them...but it was two against one! There wasn't very much I co..."  
  
"Whoa! Whoa. I wasn't blaming you," Trunks interrupted the ranting girl. "However, we need to find a way back to our world. We can't let them go through with this."  
  
"Time to die!" said a voice behind them. A loud blast was heard as it made contact. Pan opened her eyes to find that Trunks shielded her with his body. She looked up and saw Vegeta. He began to emit another Ki ball from his hands.  
  
"Pan, run," Trunks whispered in her ear. He scrambled to his feet, grabbed her wrist, and ran deep into the forest.  
  
Videl and Bulma were sitting at the table in the Capsule compound with Gohan pacing the floor.  
  
"What could have happened to them?" Videl asked, worriedly.  
  
"I don't know," Bulma answered. "But where ever they are, they must be fine. Trunks is twenty-two. He is a very responsible young man who can take care of himself. I'm sure Pan is safe with him. She seems very mature for her age. Besides, they're both part Saiya-jin."  
  
"Yeah, but they're only part," Gohan retaliated, putting an emphasis on 'part.'  
  
Vegeta, who was leaning against a wall, lifted his head.  
  
"Brat, come with me to the training grounds again," Vegeta said to Gohan.  
  
"What are you talking about, Vegeta? We already searched there," Gohan responded.  
  
"Well, I say we're going to check again!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Gohan turned to Videl and said, "I'll be back soon. Don't worry."  
  
"I'll be waiting," she said.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta took flight off of the balcony.  
  
"Vegeta! What is this all about?" Gohan asked trailing behind.  
  
"Do you sense the Kis?"  
  
Gohan gasped, "Yes, they're back and safe."  
  
"No, there's something different about them," Vegeta was silenced as Trunks and Pan came into view.  
  
"Papa!" AU Pan yelled launching herself into his arms.  
  
Gohan looked down at her and noticed her apparel.  
  
"Where'd you get those clothes?"  
  
"Umm. They were the only clothes I could find in the other dimension that we were in."  
  
"You two were sent to another dimension!?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It's okay, Gohan. We were fine," AU Trunks spoke up.  
  
"Let's go home. Your mothers are worried sick," Gohan responded.  
  
As soon as they entered Capsule Corp., Videl and Bulma ran up to their children.  
  
"Thank, Dende you're both okay," Bulma said.  
  
"You're hurt," Videl said as she saw Pan's scratches and bruises.  
  
"I'm fine!" she said glaring.  
  
"She almost lost a fight," AU Trunks explained.  
  
"She fought. Who did you fight?" Videl asked concerned.  
  
"In the alternate universe we were transported to, our counterparts and their families tried to kill us," AU Trunks said. "But, we are safe now."  
  
"Come on, Trunks. You promised me dinner," AU Pan said trying to get away from them to discuss their plans.  
  
"When did I promise you that?" he asked. AU Pan gave him a look.  
  
"And to think Capsule Corp. entrusts you as their president," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Fine, I'll go," AU Trunks said. He turned to their parents. "We'll be back soon."  
  
"But you just got back!" Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, Mama, but we don't want to make you cook again. We'll just go out. We'll be back soon," AU Pan smiled.  
  
As soon as they got out of the house, they blasted off into the sky. They went to a secluded spot so no one would hear them.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" AU Pan asked as she landed.  
  
"We'll wait until they trust us a little more, and then, we attack them when they least expect it," AU Trunks said smirking.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
spirit demon- ...... you frighten me..... lol. J/K  
  
Jess1182003  
  
ladybugg  
  
coolkitty2- ahhh! I didn't even notice that it had been over a month since I updated this story!!! I'm sorry!! Hehe! Ooops... The killing Trunks thing adds suspense, and no, he didn't die! I would never leave Trunks dead. That's horrible!  
  
Candy the Duck  
  
yugiohfan25- he's not quite dead yet. (Monty Python reference...hehe) Anyway, I really don't know why AU Pan's a goth. 


End file.
